Reunions: Deleted Scene
by Evelyn CMB
Summary: This posting contains the very evangelical Christian scene between Marlena and Adam and Keldor, which was deleted from Reunions Book 2: Homecoming. Posted as a one-shot by request.


_This is actually a deleted scene from Reunions Book 2: Homecoming. Knowing we had some readers who would not appreciate an evangelical story within the larger work, we summarized this part and offered to send the full text to anyone interested. Thanks to HazzaTL3 for suggesting we post it as a one-shot for those who would like to see it, but do not have an account on this site._

_If by some chance you are reading this without reading the main document, Adam had come very close to agreeing to serve Evil in order to save his son's life. He has reason to believe that Josiah's life will be demanded as a sacrifice to defeat Evil, and of course is struggling with that. Immediately after Marlena and Keldor interrupt his "discussion" with a demon, Marlena decides that Adam needs to hear the story of Jesus._

_LittleLlamaGirl deserves the credit for just about every word in this section. I am only posting it on my account because it fits in with the story series already listed on my profile, some of which she and I have worked on together._

_--_

Marlena bowed her head a minute. _'Jesus, because it's You that I call to. Please guide my words. I want to say only what is appropriate for this time and place. Please direct me and speak through me. In Your holy name I pray. Amen.'_

Marlena lifted her head and looked at the two men before her._ 'Odd,' _she thought,_ 'that these two people are the ones that seem meant to hear this story.' _"Adam, you know that your name comes from the story of the first people on my world."

"Yes," Adam said hoarsely. He cleared his throat. "Adam and his wife Eve. They ate some fruit from a tree God told them not to and that allowed evil into their lives."

"Yes. And like I told you before, all people on my planet are cursed with an inherit weakness that makes choosing evil our first response. We call that evil sin, and every man, woman or child born on Earth, is a sinner."

Keldor frowned. "That hardly seems fair. All suffering for one's mistakes."

"Perhaps it isn't, but that's the way it was. But while the situation is unfair, God is not. He made a way that all on Earth could be cleansed of their evil forever. He made a way that they could be forgiven of their sins, as though they are reborn with a new nature, and a promise that those who are born again in him will one day live in his kingdom forever, loving and being loved by him."

"But what does this have to do with God understanding what it's like to sacrifice a child?" asked Adam, his voice still ragged.

"Adam," Marlena said gently, "before all of Earth could be cleansed, a price—a sacrifice had to be made."

Adam grimaced at those too-familiar words.

"God was able to send a son," Marlena explained in a voice that indicated she was awed by the idea. "Himself in human flesh. It is that gift that is the real reason we celebrate Christmas on Earth, but that is not the end of the story. See, after the celebration of Christmas comes a much more important celebration. Easter.

"Adam, God sent his son for one reason only. God stated from the Garden of Eden that the penalty of sin is death. And all men sin, so all men deserve their deaths. Yet God's son, Jesus, lived a perfect, sinless life. He was sent to a woman who had never known a man and created miraculously so he had no sin nature. Yet he was tempted and always said no to even the worst temptations." Adam ducked his head, shame welling up at his own near-miss.

"He did good, and loved all," Marlena went on, "yet challenged evil. And at the time that God had planned from the beginning of time, he was killed. Most of the people that day did not realize what was happening. They just thought Jesus was just another crazy religious leader being destroyed by the government. But Jesus had the power to escape death, and allowed himself to be tortured and killed in the most gruesome painful process possible." Marlena's voice choked slightly. "Just like with one sin all Earthlings were condemned, with one sacrifice all Earthlings had a chance to be free of their sin. To be forgiven and given a fresh start. To know when their body faded on Earth that they could be with the Father in heaven."

Marlena smiled a smile that seemed to glow from inside. "All they have to do is ask that God forgive them of their sins and believe that Jesus is the sinless son of God. That he is God on this Earth. God wants us to love him, and if we truly do, then we want to surrender ourselves and our lives to Him and make him our Lord.

"But none of this would have happened if the Father had not been willing to allow his Son, his only Son, to die for us. That's the true worth of Christmas' gift Adam. Freedom from the curse of Evil that is woven through the very fibers of Earthlings' every moment."

"I-I," Adam stammered. "I never would have imagined." Tears began to fall down in earnest.

"But," Marlena continued, "the story doesn't end there."

"It doesn't?" asked Keldor and Adam in unison.

"No, in three days God raised Jesus from the dead. When God resurrected Jesus, he promised all Earthlings that called on him that they would one day rise and live with him forever in paradise."

Adam amd Keldor exchanged glances, recalling their brush with the afterlife. Neither doubted there was something more after they died. But Adam was still troubled. "Do you think Good, God," he corrected himself, "wants me to lose Josiah? Like a-a sacrifice?"

"I don't know, Adam, but I know that God knows the pain you feel. He cares deeply that you are hurting right now, and he loves Josiah. I truly believe that if we lose Josiah here, Adam, it will be only temporary. We will be with him one day in paradise and will never be separated from him again."

As Marlena finished her story, Adam broke down completely, his tears and sobs coming fast and harsh. Marlena took him into her arms as Keldor silently left the hangar, his mind full of more questions he could not ask now. Marlena was still holding Adam when his tears finally began to subside. He breathed deeply, trying to gather himself, and Marlena held him back by the shoulders.

"Adam, do you want me to pray with you?" Marlena asked.

"Yes," Adam whispered, feeling as if he were unable to form a coherent thought on his own.

Marlena held his hands and lowered her head. "Dear God, I come to you in behalf of my son and my grandson. You know my Adam and Josiah and I know, because of what Jesus did for us, that you would rather die than live without us. Thank you for loving us that much. God, I know you feel our pains and sorrows, so now we bring to you Josiah. Adam named him Josiah, hoping that one day he would be, like his namesake, a king that pleases you. Yet now our sweet Josiah fades more by the day. God we know that you are greater than any words, any power, and any authority, and we beg you now, Father God, please heal Josiah. We trust you can do this, but if you don't we thank you that we will be with him again one day in paradise."

Marlena was silent for a moment and Adam opened his mouth. "Good, God, I mean," he said, the words tumbling out, "you know how much it hurts to lose a child. I beg you. Save my son, but if you don't, keep me so that when he sees me again, he can be proud of his father when he meets me in your kingdom. Oh, God," he choked out, "I don't think I can bear it if I lost him. I've been through so much, and hurt so much and sacrificed so much, but I beg you. Please don't let me lose my boy."

Adam dissolved into sobs again. Marlena held him and cried with him.


End file.
